


Uncomfortable Comfort

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drums, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's having a bad drums day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 90

He is the Master. The Earth cowers beneath his feet.

But it takes all of his considerable willpower not to cry out as the drums batter his consciousness. The pain is blinding, nauseating, and he sends away everyone but the Doctor before they can witness his collapse.

He hates himself for his weakness as he crawls into the Doctor's tent, driven by the sheer animal need for physical touch. But he _loathes_ the Doctor for the tenderness with which he wraps his arms around the Master, holds him as sobs wrack his body and the drums pound through his mind.


End file.
